Gossip Girl
by CathyandHeathcliff
Summary: Gud Mornin' Wizarding World! Gossip Girl here! Top story on the block? Hermione Granger. Just returned after 1 year in France, and seems to be keeping a secret, wonder how friend Pansy feels? And who am I? That's a secret i'll neva tell... xoxo, GG.
1. Hermione Granger is back!

_**Good morning Wizarding World.**_

**_Gossip Girl here…__ and I have the biggest news ever!_**

_**One of my many sources… **_

**_Alicia Spinnet__-_**

**"_Spotted in Diagon Alley, bags in hand, Hermione Granger ."_**

_**Oohhh…**_

_**Was it only a year ago our 'it' girl mysteriously disappeared for France?**_

_**And just as suddenly she is back.**_

_**Don't believe me? see for yourself…**_

And just below the article, was a big poster of one Hermione Granger standing in the Leaky Cauldron and talking to its bar man Tom.

* * *

"Hey, Dad!"

Ron's shout sounded through the moving crowds and Mr. Weasley turned to look at his son and daughter rush towards him.

"Hey!! Ron, Ginny! How are you two? How was the trip?" Mr. Weasley asked them.

"Amazing! We had such fun! But Ron should really stop getting scared of spiders! Those were not even real!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"Curse Harry for instilling the fear in me…" he grumbled.

"Harry did no such thing, you just need to overcome the fear sometime, Ron," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. "Well, come on, let's go. Your mom wants to really know if you guys have died of starvation now…"

And the group happily walked towards the exit, when Ron looked to his right and noticed a young, brunette, bushy- haired girl talking to the bar man Tom in the Leaky Cauldron.

'_So __Hermione's back…'_

_

* * *

_

**Spotted. Lonely boy… can't believe the love of his life has returned…**

_**Gossip girl.**_

_

* * *

_

**Meanwhile, the whole of Wizarding England has learned the news of Hermione Granger's return…**

"Hey Luna! Heard your loony friend Granger's returned?"

"Oh My God! I just flooed to tell you what's on Gossip girl! Did you know Hermione's returned?"

"What the hell does she mean by returning like this? She didn't even say goodbye or tell something when she left!"

"Hey Dean! Did you hear? Hermione Granger's returned to England. Didn't you tell me she did something awful that she had to run away last year…?"

"Hermione's returned!"

"Hermione Granger is back!"

_**Everyone knows… and everyone's talking….**_

_**Wonder what Pansy Parkinson thinks…**_

_**Sure there are bff, but we always thought Pansy's boyfriend Draco Malfoy always had a thing for Hermione…**_

* * *

"So Hermoine's back…" whispered Pansy as she put on her makeup and heard the latest Gossip girl news on the radio.

She sighed, and put her brush down… events from last year suddenly sharp as yesterday's coming to her mind.

She bit her lip and looked at herself in the mirror. The mirror smiling happily at her pretty face, the pretty face which would look instantly plain if her once best friend stood beside her. she sighed once more and shook her head.

"No reason to dwell on the matter now, she did come now..." she thought.

Shaking herself up from her thoughts, she applied her make up properly and checked herself. Seeing herself properly dressed, and looking smashing as ever, she put on a smile and went outside, where the party was being held.

It was an enormous ball room, and everyone was amazingly dressed. Posh, sophisticated and stylish…. Big people who didn't hesitate to spend as much money as possible to make themselves look good and rich.

Pansy looked around, trying to find a familiar face. Seeing none, she walked around.

"Pansy… if your going to wear one of my designs, please tell me so we can atleast get it properly fitted."

Turning around, Pansy found her fashion designer mother look at her smilingly. She looked at the woman standing by her mother's side and smirked. Her mother was obviously trying to point out the dress she wore as the one designed by her mom. Show off.

"Thanks, mom… Keep that in mind, great party," she said with a smile.

Pansy's mom, Eleanor, smiled at her. Then walking onward, she said to the woman beside her, "She is my best advertiser." Pansy smiled at the compliment.

* * *

"So Draco, thought of what you'll be doing now that Hogwarts finished?"

Draco Malfoy smiled and was about to reply when his father, Lucius Malfoy, out of Azkaban and still with all his pride, beat him to it.

"Actually, he was thinking of working in the Ministry, he's dreams to be Senior Under secretary to the Minister someday," Lucius Malfoy said giving Draco a stern glance when he saw his son's mouth open to argue. Malfoy immediately shut his mouth, though he looked angry at his father's statement.

The gentleman who had asked the question, raised his eyebrows, surprised that Lucius Malfoy would still dream so high after all that had happened. But being wise, he shut his mouth, knowing the implications of saying the wrong things in front of big people. But Draco was still angry. He looked at his father, then said aloud,

"Yes, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister is a great post, but I would still liked to check out my other interests before I make any such decisions."

"Yes, but his mother wouldn't hear of it. She loves her son dearly and wants a secure future for him, you see," Lucius Malfoy immediately replied giving his son the glance to shut up.

Draco gritted his teeth, furious by his father statements, but nodded his head.

"Yes, Senior Undersecretary would always be my first choice…"

"Draco! Ah, there you are! I have been searching everywhere for you! Come with me? I would like to show you something," Pansy said happily, hooking her am into her boyfriends and waiting for him to reply.

Draco was only momentarily surprised when she appeared and wound her arm into his, but then smiled and said, "Sure, um… if you'll excuse me," he said looking at his father and his friends, then signaled Pansy to take him where she wanted.

* * *

Walking out of his father's circle of friends relieved Draco very much. he looked at his very happy and excited girlfriend and wondered what she was up to.

"So… What's this thing you obviously can't wait to show me?" he asked.

"You'll have to wait for it," she said glancing slyly at him.

He looked at her questioningly before he saw his friend Blaise Zabini sitting on the sofas with Pansy's friends Parvati and Lavender by his side. Blaise also looked up at the same time.

"Hey Draco! Want to come have some good time here?" Blasie asked.

"Sure… let Pansy take me where she…"

"It depends if he will be coming out soon or not, yeah Blaise?" Pansy said winking at him and pushing Draco from behind.

Blaise had one second to understand what she meant before she took hold of Draco and opened a door and went inside a room, slamming the door on their face. Confused by the actions, he looked at door, then realized what may be happening behind it. The thoguht made him smirk.

"Hey someone saw Hermione in Diagon Alley today!" said Lavender, scrolling through her Witch Weekly.

"Yeah… looks like she's back, huh…" Parvati said as she too read her Gossip Girl column on Witch Weekly.

"Good… this place was really getting boring…" replied Blaise to the news as he looked on at the closed door in front of him.

_

* * *

_

**So why did Hermione leave and why did she return? Be hooked to me, so you can find out…**

_**And who am I?**_

_**That's a secret I'll never tell you…**_

_**You** **know you love me…. xoxo**_

**_Gossip Girl :)_**

* * *

So, How was it? hwat do you think? i so hope u like it... i just got the wierd idea of putting Gossip Girl in Harry Potter and see how things work out...

for the one's who have already read this fic... i'm so sorry for the major changes i've made! Actually, earlier this fic had lavender playing Pansy's character, cause for some reason i could not rememebr any charcter for the role... then after i guess... 4 hrs? i changed the character to Pansy cause she suits it well. this was the last change, i won't make any more changes after this... Promise.

and please review if you want me to update soon...

thanks a lot, and Take Care.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR HARRY POTTER, I WISH I COULD, WOULD HAVE BEEN LOADS OF FUN, RIGHT?


	2. my secret

To all my readers!! Please be aware that the character played by Lavender has now been replaced with Pansy, so it's Pansy who's Draco Malfoy's girlfriend… not Lavender.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or Harry Potter.

_**Good morning Wizarding world!**_

_**Gossip Girl here.**_

_**Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Wizarding World's elite.**_

_**Top story of my articles?**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

_**Everybody's favorite 'it' girl has returned one year later after her mysterious absence.**_

_**And her return seems to have caught everyone's attention…**_

* * *

The said 'it' girl was currently standing in front of a tall white mansion, her brows furrowed and a slightly tense expression on her face. Biting her lips, Hermione finally let loose her tense shoulders, hitched her bag higher up her shoulders and walked inside. The guard immediately opened the door for her when he saw her.

Walking inside, she looked around at the gathering and the people who were talking and laughing in groups. They all seemed well dressed, and the mansion looked highly decorated, but this was a normal thing at the Parkinson Mansion, which Hermione realized, with a slight sadness, she had missed for a whole year. She looked at her own clothes and sighed. Totally muggle and totally casual, she thought. But it didn't matter, she was not here for that any way.

She walked inside, to where she knew the sitting room was, trying to find a familiar face. Reaching the hall, she saw no one she knew, everyone there being unknown to her, and talking business. She sighed.

"Hermione Granger… is that you?" came a voice behind Hermione. She turned around to find Pansy's mom, Eleanor looking at her with shock and happiness.

"Hello, Mrs. Parkinson. How are you?" she asked politely.

"How are _you_, my dear? Goodness, it's been ages since I've seen you! How have you been?" asked the woman in surprise coming towards her and looking at her fully.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Parkinson. Thank you for asking. Um… could you tell me where I can find Headmistress McGonagall?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm sure I had seen her somewhere here! She was just talking to Mr. Hudson about the professors at Hogwarts… I think you might find her near the dining hall, my dear," replied Eleanor looking around to see if the Headmistress was nearby.

Hermione nodded, taking a breath deeper than needed, which went unnoticed by Mrs. Parkinson. She thanked the woman politely and was about to leave in search of the Headmistress when Eleanor stopped her.

"Hermione, aren't you going to meet Pansy? I don't think she knows you're here! She'll be so surprised!" Eleanor said.

Hermione was taken aback. She colored at the mention of her friends name, but smiled and said, "Of course, Mrs. Parkinson. I'll be glad to meet her once I have met the headmistress."

Eleanor smiled and said, "okay then, I'll go call Pansy. She'll be so happy."

So saying, Mrs. Parkinson left in search of her daughter. Hermione grimaced, knowing she'll have to eventually face her best friend now that she was here. She shook her head and went in search of her Headmistress.

* * *

"Pansy? Pansy, dear? Come out! Hermione's here! Come meet her!"

The voice outside the door stopped and the sound of footsteps leaving the place could be heard. Draco Malfoy who was busy kissing his girlfriend, broke his kiss, and looked at the door. His girlfriend on the other hand, seemed reluctant to let go of her boyfriend… who was removing his hands from hers.

"Granger's here? She's come back?" asked Draco looking at his girlfriend.

Pansy ignored his question, trying to make her boyfriend forget about the girl.

"No, no she's not here. She's in France. You heard it wrong," she whispered, trying to bend his head into a kiss. Draco shook his head, prying her hands of his body and moving out of the place.

"No, I heard your mom right. I heard Granger's here," he said, buttoning up his shirt and fixing up himself. "You want to go say hi?"

Pansy looked deeply hurt and angry but Draco didn't notice. She breathed in, then nodded her head.

"Yeah…" she said to an empty room as Draco Malfoy already left the room in search of the girl.

* * *

Hermione moved into the dining hall, searching for the prim and stern Headmistress. She found her talking to a warlock who looked deeply interested in what she had to say.

"Professor? Professor McGonagall…" Hermione said standing behind the woman.

The headmistress turned around and looked at one of her brightest pupils, a bit surprised.

"Oh… Miss Granger…" she said looking at the smart girl affectionately.

_**Showing affection was not something commonly associated with the headmistress of Hogwarts, but when you meet students like Hermione Granger after a period of one year, y**__**ou would drop all pretense too.**_

_**Especially if you don't come across another such bright pupil for a long time.**_

_**And Hermione Granger was one such student whose likes had only been in one other student **__**at Hogwarts long time back, aka, Lily Evans…**_

"Oh… Miss Granger! Lovely to see you back, I can't tell you how I've missed you…" said the Professor looking at Hermione.

Hermione tried smiling but her face instantly went serious. She looked up tensed at her Headmistress and asked, "Umm… so where is he? Have they let him out yet?"

Her Professor's face fell, becoming serious immediately. She looked at the girl sternly and said, "This is not the time to discuss this, Miss Granger. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Hermione looked like she was about to argue, but Miss McGonagall said, "I thought you were here to see your friends… why not find them and talk to them? We'll talk about this later, I promise."

Hermione shrugged, looking uncertain. Another stern glance from her professor made her finally give up and nod. Her professor nodded back, then put her chin up to indicate her to smile and left her. She joined the warlock, who was engaged in a talk with someone who looked like a banshee.

Having nothing else to do, Hermione looked around. Maybe she could have avoided what was to come had she noticed earlier, but the second her head lifted, she saw a door open and Draco Malfoy come out. He looked around just the moment she spotted him, and there eyes met. Both knew not what to say as they looked at each other.

Finally, Draco shook himself of the trance and stated towards moving towards her. He only stopped when the door in front of him opened and Pansy came out, spotting Hermione exactly like Draco had spotted her.

She looked surprised to see Hermione, then smiled widely and approached her friend, who looked slightly pink on the cheeks but smiling nonetheless. Hugging her friend tightly, she squealed, "Oh Hermione!! Your back!! Wow!! I can't believe it! I missed you so much!"

Hermione smiled, hugging her best friend back, "Hey, pans. I missed you too!!"

The girl finally let go off her returned friend and looked at her happily saying, "Come join us! Let's have dinner together, yeah?"

By this time, Hermione could see that the whole gang, Blaise, Parvati, Lavender, Draco was here and watching them. She smiled at them all, then looked at her friend Pansy, her smile falling from her face.

"You know I would love to, but… I gotta go now, actually…"

"Your leaving?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah… um, I was kinda feeling ill, actually… I just wanted to come by and say hi… I'll see you around… see ya," she said and finally left the place, away from the prying eyes of her friends.

Pansy smiled sweetly till she saw Hermione walk out. When she was sure she was gone, the smile turned into a smirk. Walking upto her two gossiping friends, Parvati and Lavender, she watched Blaise and Draco leave till she said something.

"See you around, huh?" she said, her brows furrowed. "So I guess she's back for good then."

"Wait… you knew she was coming?" Lavender asked.

Pansy looked smugly at Lavender and Parvati, and said, "Of course. I just wanted it to be a surprise."

_**

* * *

**_

Word is… Hermione Granger left Pansy Parkinson'

_**s Party within half hour of being there… without even a glass of butterbeer…**_

_**Well, such things usually don't sit well with ego's like that of Slytherins…**_

_**Did Hermione just insult Pansy?**_

* * *

Morning dawned the third floor wards of St. Mungo's. A special ward with a title on top on the door said, "Potion and Plant Poisoning". Inside the ward, lying on a bed, was a boy with jet black hair and a scar on his forehead. His eyes squinted to the light coming from the windows and his arm went up to shield his eyes. A few hard tried attempts to go back to sleep failed and the boy finally sat up, rubbing his eyes and accepting to get up. He looked around and then spotted the girl on the chair. He smiled when he recognized the bushy- haired girl sleeping peacefully on the visitor's seat. Only Hermione would come in quietly and look over a friend with care in such a way.

He immediately tried to get up from the chair, but noticed the straps attached to his arms. Helpless in the effort to move, he merely looked at her and called out her name.

"Hermione! Hey, Hermione!"

The girl finally opened her eyes and looked around. Recognizing the St. Mungo's ward instantly, she looked up to check on the bed and smiled when she saw her long time friend awake.

"Harry… your awake," she said looking at him.

She walked up to his bed and sat beside him, still looking carefully at him.

"How are you?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

He merely shrugged, "I have been better…"

Hermione turned her face fully at him, shame and concern mixed so tightly together, it was hard to tell if those were only the few emotions she felt then.

"Harry… I know I've been a terrible friend for the past two years but… I'm so sorry!" she said earnestly. Harry only looked on at her for her continue.

She hugged him fiercely, trying hard not to spill the tears covering her eyes.

"I'm so glad your back," was the only thing Harry told her as she hugged him.

She smiled and reluctantly let go of him, trying to keep her brave front in front of him. He looked inquisitively back at her.

"So… must be a lot of rumors about you being back…" he started.

She nodded, remembering yesterday's events.

"Yeah… but none of them mention you," she said seriously looking at him. He shrugged, knowing there would be other rumors she didn't want to mention.

"So, you want to have breakfast together somewhere?" Hermione asked.

"yeah… but-"

"But Mr. Potter is not supposed to get out of his ward till he is fully healed, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned to find a healer holding a tray of food in her hands and looking at her sternly. She walked into the ward and put the tray of food on the table nearby. Then she pulled the food table out of the corner of the bed and set the food tray over it, motioning Harry to eat. Harry looked every bit sulky and irritable at the healer's behavior as Hermione felt but kept quite.

"But there's no harm in taking him out for some breakfast, is there? He is going to be with me, I'll able to help him. Besides, he needs to get out for some fresh air, you've kept him locked up since god knows when…" she started, but the healer paid no heed.

"Miss Granger can we please talk outside? We can let Mr. Potter have his breakfast till then, don't you think?" the healer said.

It took all of Hermione's will power to not shout out at the woman. She gritted her teeth and looked at Harry, wondering how he could keep up with the healer version of Umbrigde. He sadly shook his head and rolled his eyes, annoyed for being treated like a child at the place. Hermione sighed and signaled the woman to guide her to the office.

* * *

"Miss Granger, you cannot just barge in here and tell us what is right and what's not for our own patients!! Who do you think you are??"

"And locking someone up inside a ward just so the whole world does not know the boy- who- lived has some issues is right??"

The healer looked at Hermione in anger, thinking of the exact word she could say to tell her off. Instead, she humped and straightened up, still glaring at Hermione with spite.

"You don't know anything! I, personally, have no say in this matter at all… Ask your headmistress, and everyone else to let him out! you'll get your answer then!" the woman talked spitefully.

Hermione tried controlling her temper, refusing to believe her headmistress would do such a thing. She looked back at the woman.

"I'll talk to her, and then you'll have to let him out. I can't believe your locking Harry up in St.Mungo's! How's he even staying still this way? I can't believe this nonsense!"

So saying, Hermione left the healer, and went to Harry's room. She found him still playing with his food, and waiting for her. He looked up as she entered, and smiled.

"I heard everything…" he said.

"So you'll also know that I'll fight till they let you out! what's wrong with you Harry?

I can't believe you've- you've become so passionless!"

She waited for him to respond, instead, he looked down and took a bite from his food. Hermione sighed, and went and sat beside him.

"I'll try to talk to McGonagall and see if she does let you, okay? I need to go now, I have not been able to change since yesterday," she said.

He nodded, then looked at her.

"Thanks Hermione. I don't know what I would have done, if I had not made friends with you…"

"Probably sit quietly till they let you out, huh?" she asked.

He laughed, and she smiled. Hugging him, and taking her baggage, she left the place and apparated.

* * *

_**Has our once turned bad girl again turned good**__** again? Or is all just part of the act?**_

_**Why did she leave and what's wrong with Harry?**_

_**Send me your review, so I can update quickly…**_

_**And who am I?**_

_**That's one secret I'll never tell…**_

_**You know you love me… xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_


End file.
